A lucky second chance
by superwirtter ik super chessy
Summary: After living a life of headship Kuroi Mato is given a chance at a new life along with a few of her friends R&R i suck at summaries so pls just read it. NO OCS YET SO SPOTS ARE OPEN. sorry if i get facts wrong about rwby and brs so pls forgive me for that. I am probably going to upload 2 times a week, maybe, hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my Black Rock shooter and RWBY crossover fanfic and this is my second fanfic I am working on please review, fav, and follow and everyone remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I might add ocs but I don't really like when the oc falls in love with one of the main characters and stuff like that. In my opinion its annoying. Enjoy!

(I might get some things wrong fact wise and stuff like that and I am not known for my knowledge so… if I get it wrong please say it in a review thank you)

The sun shone upon the water creating a beautiful canvas of nature as the light bounced off of the water.

The wind created light ripples in the glassy water as waves silently crashed onto the lake's soft sand, leaving behind a silky, smooth shore. Its was a crisp autumn after noon, you could taste the fresh air that seemed to surround the lake that was a good long walk away from the hustle and bustle of the city and was surrounded by a lush forest that was surprisingly empty.

The near by area was almost vacant if not for four figures who were sitting down on the rocky part of the lake the first figure wore a dark blue trench coat with arm cuffs with leather gloves, knee high boots, blue long twin pig tails and an outfit consisting of a bikini top and shorts. Her eyes showed signs of coldness with a touch of kindness but was all masked in a façade of a cold calculating warrior, but inside was a kindred spirit that would fight to protect those she love and cared most for. The rest figures were blurry as if they were a faded memory but in truth they sort of were. "I guess this is where we part ways?" the shortest figure asked as she sighed as she looked at the sun as it slowly made its path though the afternoon sky. "Oh don't be so sad I'm sure we will meet again" The figure next to it said as it nudge the figure next to it "yeah I'm sure we will sis" the figure replied worriedly "but what if we are born separate as in, in different families." "Don't worry even if we are separated well will find each other some how" The figure next to the one in blue comforted "Yeah we could meet together in like a ice cream parlor! Or something like that!" The girl in blue exclaimed cheerfully

"I'm sure we all would not want to meet at an ice cream parlor" the green figure said in a playful tone as the others nodded their heads' or mumbled in agreement. "What why not?" the blue figure pouted as she crossed her arms in a child like fashion "Because we all know that you would buy all the ice cream and we all would go flat broke" The smallest figure said as she tried to her evident smirk but to much avail couldn't and eventually broke into a fit of laughter and was soon joined by the two others while the last one put on a faint of a smile "Okay, okay I get it but where else would we go to meet" The blue figure said slightly deflated "we could go that worlds coffee shop" The figure in red tried "Now, now we all know you would buy all of the types of coffee you could get your hands on" The one in blue said in a parentally manner. "W-well were else would we go?" The red figure said slightly flustered.

"I heard there is a shop there called dust till dawn that sells dust. We could go there" the yellow figure suggested while shrugging her shoulders "Naw that sounds like a place that would be most likely to be robbed" the blue figure commented "Okay coffee shop it is" The one in red said hopefully while the others groaned "Fine then if you guys are not going to be there then we will have to go to dust till dawn" the red one playfully threatened "Okay, Okay!" the other said in unison "no but in all seriousness we should totally go to dust till dawn if you guys aren't there" the red one added "okay then it's settled, If not coffee shop then dust till dawn" the blue one concluded "Is everyone fine with that." The others just nodded "well I guess I'll see you guys on the other side" the red one said as she bid farewell to her companions light enveloped her as she faded out of sight

"Hope I find you on the other side" the one in green said as the yellow one disappeared in a flash of light and soon it was the green figure time to depart "well this is it isn't it?" she said to the blue figure "yeah I guess so" the blue one mumbled "still have the charm I gave you?" "Yeah" the green one replied "good that way you'll never forget me." The blue one said "I could never forget you, what made you think that" the green one said "come on we both know you have a memory of a gold fish" the blue one teased

(a/n gold fish do not have bad memory it is just a metaphor)

"As if" the green one scoffed "well I guess this is it huh?" she added as she felt herself starting to fade away "yeah I will see you later" the blue one added "Yeah see you later Kuroi Mato" she said sadly Mato just grunted in agreement as she felt her self getting pulled into the warm embraced of the light.

-Five years later-

"Daddy why are we here" A little blond girl asked her dad as they approached an orphanage while her grip tightened around her father "Don't worry Yang." Her dad said as he entered the facility and took one of the seats at the side of the waiting area. "Appointment for Taiyang!" a voice called from the interview room "Okay Yang that's us" He said trying to calm his daughter "O-okay" She said trying to calm her shaking down as she looked around and saw the other parents giving their children away to this dreaded facility. She steeled her self as she stepped into the door way waiting for anything that might pounce out at her. She looked up at the woman that was standing behind a table surrounded by three chairs in the room. "Oh so this is your daughter Taiyang" The dreaded woman said as she adjusted her glasses which made her seem more evil "Yeah she is a beauty right?" Her dad asked with a smirk of pride "Of course, so you know the thing you are here for right?" The evil woman said as she smiled innocently WHICH ADDEDTO THE CREEP FACTOR. Little Yang's creep sensors were going off by the fact that the woman also had white hair, gleaming, white, and evil teeth and the most scary lab coat a man could possibly get in the market. "Please don't take me away" Yang screamed as she dove for her father's legs and breathed in the familiar scent of her beloved father "I promise not to leave the toilet down" She said as tears flooded her eyes. "Um you do know that we are here right" The woman asked with a slight tilt of her head "To take me away for drinking strait out of the milk jug?" Yang tried "No silly we are here to pick up someone very special." Taiyang said as he bent down to pet her head "And that said I think its about time for our appointment, Grace."

The Care giver snapped out of her trance "Oh right, Angela you can come out now they are here for you" She called out to someone. You could slice the silence and tension with a knife and spread it on a bread of awkwardness. The door knob was turned and a slight creak resonated in the room as a small crack formed in the door way. A figure lightly stepped into the room her twin, blue pig tails trailed behind her "H-hello my name is Angela but I would prefer you call me Mato, Kuroi Mato"

Okay that is the End for now I will see you next chapter have any requests or ideas or anything, questions ect. Just write it in a review. Tell me if I made any mistakes and I will try to correct it.

~ SuperWriterIKSuperChseey Out!~

If you are wondering what was the lake scene that was the after life well the one before they reincarnate and if your have a suggestion for what family one of the characters are born into please write review.

I am also excepting suggestions for ocs so keep that in mind.


	2. It's back story time well sort of

PLEASE READ: IN THIS TIME LINE YANG KNOWS ABOUT HER OTHER MOM WAY BEFORE THE ORIGINAL TIME LINE.

Thank you for all of you support:

Sapphire Kuroi Is my first stalker so yay that is always good

I will probably upload two a week and please send ideas that would help the story line a lot.

Time to answer some questions that some of you might have.

Yes I also knew I spelt my name wrong (_,)

If you are wondering why B.R.S isn't too much of a cold calculating warrior you have to remember that she fused with Mato adding her personality to the mix.( I might not everyone's personalities correct so pls don't kill me

No 1. Why is Mato named Angela? Well It isn't too crucial to the plot but if you noticed in RWBY it is pretty uncommon to find someone with a Japanese name so if she had one it would be pretty weird and so I chose the name Angela plus she eventually uses the name latter

No is she in an orphanage? All the back story will be later

No are the others? They are either born in the other main characters families.

I don't own anything B.R.S, and RWBY BUT I do own the ocs. Have any questions, requests, ideas, and ocs.

Hello this is my Black Rock shooter and RWBY crossover fanfic and this is my second fanfic I am working on please review, fav, and follow and everyone remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I might add ocs but I don't really like when the oc falls in love with one of the main characters and stuff like that. In my opinion its annoying. Enjoy!

(I might get some things wrong fact wise and stuff like that and I am not known for my knowledge so… if I get it wrong please write it in a review thank you)

Oh the age of Yang and Mato is six so ruby is four right now.

"Meet our newest family member Angela Kuroi" Taiyang exclaimed happily as he gestured toward the girl so called Angela but was soon interrupted by "My Name Is Mato" coming from the slightly angered girl. The mystery girl had long dark blue twin bangs going all the way down to her shoulders, her eyes were a deep blue like the deep, crystal seas with a faded white pupil with two white rings surrounding them, each one bigger then the previous. Her skin was pale and her face was planted in a firm serious face Yang thought her face could probably never change from the position. While her face held all the seriousness you possibly could fit on one face it also contained the softness and innocence of a child. She wore a blue hoodie that had a white star on the shoulder area and had a white under shirt with a blue star in the middle, she also had a blue mini skirt and blue sneakers "W-Wait are you trying to replace Ruby" Yang stammered as a look of worry spread across her features as she thought of her baby sister.

"NO why would I do that you know I love you both a lot" Taiyang assured "Then why are you bringing this stranger into our lives we don't need her we only need each other, isn't that what you said!" Yang demanded "Yang calm down I'm not trying to do anything." Taiyang replied his voice rising ever so slightly "Then what are you doing, because it looks a lot like you are trying to replace one of us!" Yang said as she stormed out of the waiting area and shoved pass the people entering the facility.

"I-I was just trying to help her I don't understand what I did I do wrong? and now I am only succeeding in tearing my family apart" Taiyang he ask no one in particular as he averted his gaze away from Yang and to the floor. "You are only doing what you and the people around you see fit, and you know this a probably a good step in a good direction. She needs someone her age to lean on, to support her, and to talk to." Grace said as she grabbed a napkin and passed it to Taiyang "Now wipe the floor, your making it wet with all the water works" she said with a smirk "Grace always putting work first" Taiyang said with a faint smile as he dried his eyes "well I guess I should go and see Yang now" He said as he got off his chair "should more like you need to" Grace said with a light scoff as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear while looking at her clipboard which held the information of her meetings.

"And please get out my office my next appointment starts in ten minuets and I don't want to work over time just because of you" She added "Right I guess we should get going Angela" He said as he looked over his shoulder to find her patiently waiting for him "Right" She agreed as she trailed behind her new Father "And one more thing" She said "Hm… what is it?" Taiyang asked "My Name Is MATO!" She shouted while waving her arms around like a mad man- er… woman "okay, okay" He said in defeat while he raised his arms in a surrendering fashion as he had a serious sweat drop. "Now where did Yang go" He said with a clueless expression "you truly are an idiot" Mato said as she headed toward the direction Yang went as Taiyang was yelling for her to slow down and to apologize for calling him an idiot to which she quickly shut him up with a you can't tell me what to do your not my mother

-Time skip-

"Where are you going" Taiyang asked as he tried to keep up with his new daughter "I am going to find Yang" Mato replied as she walked though some dense shrubbery "Wow your already on a first name basis I just know you'll get along" Taiyang exclaimed proudly as he stopped and stood up in the middle of the bushes but was quickly pulled back down "wait what are yo-" Taiyang said before he was cut off "Quite she'll hear you" Mato said as she pointed to Yang who was sitting on top of a small knoll with Knees tucked to her chest and hands wrapped around her legs as she rocked back and forth as she stared into the early night sky.

"Oh you could have told me" Taiyang said "W-wait how did you find her" he added as he turned toward his young companion "When you spend too much time tracking chariot in the other world you tend to get good at tracking in general" She replied from her crouching position "You stay here I'll go talk to her" Taiyang announced as he stood up but was pulled back down again "what now?" he said his patience wearing down "If I may have your permission could I be the one that talks to her?" Mato asked as she shifted her weight to her right leg "See I knew I chose the right person for the right job" Taiyang said with a bright smile "well what are you waiting for go" He added as he nudged Mato forward to which she replied to with a quick thank you and walked off toward Yang

-Line break-

Yang rolled her eyes at her two obvious stalkers, they weren't even good at hiding even a deaf child could hear them. But she was too tired too care running away drained her energy so she redirected her gaze to the stars that shone in the sky. Yang wanted nothing to change she just wanted to be with her family and for no one else to enter their life she was content for life to stay that way. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by steps coming closer to her, Mato's feet dragged along the grass with every step but soon came to a stop as she neared Yang "what do you want" Yang questioned not even caring to move her gaze toward the newcomer "you know your dad loves you and is only doing what his judgment tells him to." She told Yang "By showing his love by inviting someone else into my families' lives" Yang scoffed.

"I'm fine with where my family is right now I don't anyone else but my family" She added as she finally averted her gaze toward Mato "you might think you are content with where your family is at and that you don't need anyone else but what really is happening is your just isolating yourself and your just scared to lose anyone else that comes into your life yo-" Mato said before she cut off by Yang "Yeah and what do you know about losing some one" Yang retorted "You do why people live in orphanages right? It's because they have no living relatives left or their parents don't care about them anymore" She said with a hint of sadness "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" Yang said sincerely "its okay but the thing is your dad loves you a thing that not all people have and he is only trying to do what is best for you, so at least to as much for him" Mato said as she put out her hand which Yang gladly accepted "thank you" Mato said as she pulled Yang up "No problem sis" Yang replied with a smile as she pulled her arms around Mato to which she returned the gesture. They just stood there in each others embrace enjoying the moment before "WOOHOO GO MATO!" Came from a near by bush and epically ruined the moment followed by a "oops" Yang returned her gaze to Mato who had a tick mark on her forehead and was fuming "don't worry I already saw you guys" Yang said smugly "So we are that bad at hiding?" Taiyang asked as he walked out of the shrubbery with a sheepish smile plastered on his face "yes dad even a deaf child could hear you" Yang said with a smile to which they shared a good laugh to.

-Linebreak-

During the first year when Mato lived with her new family everything was going well she got along well with Summer they shared certain interests Summer found Mato easy to talk to because she was easy to approach and could hold a conversation with adults easily. Ruby took an instant liking to Mato mostly because she liked to bake cookies for her and Ruby treated Mato like her own sister, they also loved to talk about weapons and so bonded quickly. Yang also treated Mato as her own sister they were almost inseparable because of Yang opening up to Mato, Mato often accompanied Yang on her quests to find information about her biological mother and Yang accompanied Mato to coffee shops for reasons she didn't know but she did it anyways.

When Summer died it brought the family even closer together but it impacted them a lot Taiyang wasn't his usual happy self Yang for once stopped with her infuriating puns and Ruby well she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

-Nother line break-

a/n: sorry if this character building seems a bit rushed, but i am trying to get all the back story for Mato done by chapter 2 (but not all the back story we still need to have a lot more to go.)

sat. 19 ( i dunno the year)

"I'm home" Mato called out as she slipped off her shoes and put them into the shoe rack and headed to the kitchen. "Oh hi Mato" Yang called out as Mato rounded the corner "Oh it's only you where is Dad and Ruby" Mato asked as she looked around for her sister and Dad "they are usually waiting at the table waiting for me to come home" She added as she walked over to take a seat at the table "….Oh um they're not here today Dad went with Ruby to try a new cookie store that just opened today" Yang said after she snapped out of some sort of trance "anyways how was the search" Yang said trying to switch the topic after a bit of an awkward pause.

"Oh it went like last time" Mato said as she got up to grab a glass of water "I don't understand why you still insist at waiting in a coffee shop for your friends, I mean they could be in another country for all you know" Yang said as she fiddled with her thumbs "well it doesn't hurt to try looking for them and besides don't you still look for your mother" Mato said as went and reclaimed her position at the table "Hey Mato?" Yang asked "yes" Mato replied "How far would you go to find your friends?" Yang asked "I would do anything to find them, why'd you ask?" Mato said as she took little sips out of her glass "If I could possibly find answers about my mom should I go and find them?" Yang asked "I think you should go but if its too dangerous don't case after or else you might end up dead or worse, you know trying to find someone or something is good just don't let it consume you" Mato said "Thanks" Yang said and went into a silent state.

(a/n she is referring to something I'll give a cookie if you can guess it)

"So… whats wrong" Mato asked "Um… nothing he, he what made you think that?" Yang replied .

"well you do seem a bit out of it with all the nervous laughing and such" Mato answered with ease as she downed her glass of water "It has to do with something about your mom doesn't it?" Mato added "How did you figure that out" Yang said as it was her turn to answer the questions "Come on I've been living with you for about a 2 Years don't you think I would learn how to get a read on you" Mato said (a/n Mato partially learned how to read people from B.R.S)

"well when i asked you about how far would I should go to find my mom?" Yang asked to which Mato just mumbled in agreement "well I got a clue of where to go there is a cabin inside of the woods just up those hills and it might contain clues where my mom is I want to go, I want to find the answers" Yang said as she pointed to the hills just out side of the towns boarders "Yang I don't think you should go there" Mato said solemnly as she placed her hand on her sisters shoulder "W-wait why not you just said I should do anything to find my mom and I'm not going to go alone Ruby is coming with me" Yang stammered "Its because those woods are filled with grimn and you are taking Ruby with you? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Mato asked.

"Oh… thanks for the advice" Yang said in a sad tone "Look I'm not saying you should stop searching for your mother. If you are set on going to that hut in the middle of the woods at least ask Qrow and Dad to accompany you" Mato said as she headed to her bedroom. Mato stopped mid stride "Besides what would we do without our resident pun master" She said "good night Yang" "good night Mato"

"But I won't listen to you Mato I have to do this, I need to do this, I need to find out"

—-Line break—

—

"Alright I'm going to fix an unexpected problem that popped up in signal. Okay Yang take care of Ruby and don't let her get into the cookie jar" Tailing said before he headed out of the door and into the Night.

Yang walked up to Ruby and shook her lightly receiving a grumble signaling she was awake "Alright are you ready to go to the shack" Yang asked softly "Right!" Her sister squeaked as she got up and trailed behind Yang towards a wagon "wait shouldn't we write a note to tell Mato were we are going to be?" Ruby asked as she jumped into the wagon with her red blanket "It's fine I'm sure she will know were we are" Yang answered "Now just go to sleep we will be there in a minute" "Okay!" Ruby happily agreed and fell asleep as soon as she laid her head down. Yang smiled as she started her long trek toward the cabin.

—

"Dad? Yang? Ruby? I'm home!" Mato called out as she untied her shoes and went to check the living room "Yang! Yang!" She tried but received no answer "They must be asleep" She mumbled to her self as she headed towards they're bedrooms but to no avail did not find them _maybe they are in my room_ she thought as she approached her room but got the same result _maybe they are in Taiyang's room_ she thought she walked down the corridor toward her dad's room but didn't find anything. Then it hit her as she remembered her conversation with Yang just the other day about _no no no no no this can't be happening_ she thought her eyes darting back and forth searching for answers. She raced around the house desperately opening every door checking every cabinet to see if this was some kind of joke as a single thought ran though her brain _no, No, nO, NO,_ n _ **o, nO, NO.**_ __Her steps getting faster the floor board creaking with each passing step by every passing second her thoughts becoming more, loud and crazed then the last, a thumping noise filled her ears as her hearts pumped adrenaline into her blood stream her left eye slowly glowing brighter. Her clenching fist growing ever so tighter, finger nails digging into her skin causing minor blood to leak out She ended her search as she reached the last cabinet in the whole house. Her cabinet the one holding her only possession she kept with her _a blue leather trench coat_ she reached out her shaking hand wondering if this was the right choice her mind was filled with doubt and the voices growing louder and more frequent she retracted her arm and cradled her hand in her other arm before she made her choice. She reached her shaking hand out slowly her hand brushed the cold metal handle of her cabinet. With a quick tug she opened the cabinet. Her hands brushed over the cold material. She slipped it a familiar and comforting smell filled her nose her left eye bursting into blue flames with a purple hue, Her persona changing her eyes were filled with a dangerous gleam, her muscles were tensed and ready to fight she was no longer Mato. This is what she was made for to fight other peoples battles for them this is what her original purpose was for her nature, her past. This was her destiny and she thought herself a fool for thinking she could leave behind her past.

—Line break—

Yang approached the area that was marked on her makeshift map that she drew with Ruby's crayons in her excitement. Her feet started to ache, her legs growing even more tired as she trudged on in the snow ever so slowly as she dragged a wagon that held her sister fast in her sleep. She took her time to stop in the middle of the snow fill hills to look over her shoulder to steal a glance of her little sister. Ruby mumbled in her sleep as she tossed and turned. "shhh we will be there soon" Yang said to Ruby as she turned back to keep walking up the trail, trying to speed up her pace so she could her get answers sooner.

I am so sorry if this is rushed or cheesy but I try to fit everything into at least two or three chapters and if something Is confusing or wrong pls tell me in a review also if you have any ideas please write it in a review also don't forget to stalk this story and favorite it.

Also what team do you want Mato to be in also what teams do you want the others to be in.

(roster is Mato,Yomi, Kagari, and Saya

Aka Black rock shooter, Dead master, Chariot, and black gold saw.

Have an idea for an oc well write it down in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is my 3rd chapter yay. Have any ideas please write them down Have anything to say Write it :P A.K.A ideas, questions, encouragement, anything on how could I do something better, or things I got wrong fact wise, but please don't write mean degrading stuff cause I have feelings too.

Too all of you who viewed thank you all for the support it means a lot to me it may seem like you guys are giving a lot of support but it really helps that I can know that people are interested in this story.

Too all of you who have followed and favorite this story it also means a lot to me it means people like this idea and want more so thank you all.

and you know what time it is **disclaimer time!:**

 **I DON'T OWN RWBY OR BLACK ROCK SHOOTER THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

Yang trudged up the hill determined to get to the cabin that she heard about she was not going to let the blistering cold to get to her she wanted to get answers and if no one was going to give them to her she would take it into her own hands. She kept putting one foot after the other desperately trying to get to the cabin through the snow her foot slipped and impeded her progress as she tried to regain her footing, the wagon almost slipped out of her grasp but she held on tight to it. She pulled her wagon over to the side of the narrow road for a quick break Yang looked into the wagon, seeing that Ruby's blanket had fallen off due to her constant tossing and turning. Taking her time Yang pulled the blanket over Ruby's shoulder and ruffled her sister's hair affectingly not attempting not to wake her up but failed "Are we there?" Ruby asked as she absent mindedly rubbed her eyes and tugged her blanket closer.

"No but we are close just go back to sleep" Yang said as she tucked her sister back into the comfort of her red, warm blanket "Okay" Ruby said as she slipped back into her blissful sleep unaware of the world around her. Yang smiled as she resumed her slowly process up the freezing hills.

====================Lazy writer time skip============================

It had been almost fifteen minuets of climbing up the cold mountain Yang's legs started to get tired and her feet cold. Yang started to doubt herself her decision to climb up the hill her hope faltering ever so slightly with every single step then she heard a faint growling in the distance her limbs froze up darkness swallowing up her reasoning as her limbs refused to move or doing anything, fear ensnaring her in it's deadly trap. Her body shook as she scanned the area looking for anything that might have caused the noise the cold or wind didn't seem to bother her anymore as her and her sister's survival came first on the priority list.

Seconds seemed started to blend into an eternality of endless waiting. After a few minuets passed and she regained her composure and moved on this time her steeps more cautious than the last time. In the distanced she spotted a faint image in the shape of a shed her blood was filled with adrenaline as she pulled the wagon behind her. Her legs moving faster and faster at the thought of finally getting her answers the wagon following close behind her, her mouth slowly formed a small grin of accomplishment; the cold didn't bother her anymore neither did the her aching feet or the growling noises and red eyes…. Yang stopped her advance her eyes wide with fear, her face was slowly morphed into a terrified expression, her limbs locked into place the last traces of adrenaline bleed out of her system. Her thoughts became frantic as she tried to order her legs into moving but failed as her limbs refused. Then her conversation with Mato came back to her.

 _The woods are filled with grimn_

A clawed paw slammed into Yang and made her crash into a near by tree breaking a few ribs in the process. Yang coughed out blood as she tried to turn her gaze toward her sister who was still in the wagon as the beowolfs surrounded it her head hurt with a splintering head ache as she tried to get back onto her feet only to be pounded back into the ground by the a beowolf tears filled her eyes as she heard the beowolfs growling and snapping at Ruby who was still asleep _I'm going to get us both killed just because of my stubbornness, just because I wanted to find some answers_ Yang thought as she felt blood leak out of her body and onto the white ground tainting it the color; blood red. She lay on the ground as her own blood pooled around her limp body, her tears dripped into the blood as she lay on the ground feeling her life slipping away. She braced herself as a beowolf's paw came down on the intent of killing but it never came instead she heard a sword slicing though the air and a beowolf whimpering before it was silenced with a sharp crunching noise she tried to open her eyes but felt a hand cover her eyes "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" a voice sounded before Yang felt a sharp pain in her neck and faded into unconsciousness.

Mato got up from her crouching position and held her black sword a curved katana in the color black to her side "which one of you are first" She asked her voice laced with malice her left eye flared with a blue fire. The beowolfs got the massage and the first four ran forward to avenge their fallen pack member. Mato rushed forward and delivered an elbow to the first beowolf's mask making it crack slightly and forcing it to the ground. She saw beowolf #2 rushing towards her and use the first beowolf's head to jump off the ground and twisted in mid air so she was facing the ground the beowolf was just under her so she stabbed the her sword between the poor beasts shoulder plates and dragged her sword strait through it splitting it down the middle.

Beowolf #1 got back and lunged at her in an attempt to swallow to swallow her whole, metal plates formed one her arm and fused together in a flash of light revealing a giant metal cannon. She quickly turned around to face the beowolf and stuffed rock cannon into it's open maw and pulled the trigger. Beowolf #3 got a lucky shot and slashed out at Mato's calf. Mato tried to dodge but her ankle got caught in Beowolf #3's claw, Mato let out a cry as the claw ripped though her ankle, the searing pain shot up her leg and blood slowly leaked out. Mato jumped away and unto a near by rock, beowolf #4 ran toward her Mato aimed the cannon toward the ground and fired, the resulting in the beowolf rearing up to stop. Taking the opportunity she ran toward her target and brought her sword down for a slash, her wound acted up and her hand faltered and only managed to cut the outer layer of it's skin wounding it a little but not enough for it to be fatal.

Beowolf #4 moved in and head butted attempted to head but Mato in the side, shifting her feet she aimed her cannon toward the beast and fired resulting in a bullet catching it's shoulder. Beowolf #4 dropped to the floor due to it's injured shoulder beowolf #3 took it's opportunity and attacked Mato once more it's claw raked across Mato's shoulder resulting in his target crying out in pain seeing it's success it attempted another slash. Mato ducked under the incoming paw and sliced up wards disarming her foe.

(A/N the pun is much intended)

The beowolfs hand flew and landed in the snow where it disappeared in a mist of black wisps the owner of the hand whimpered before attempting to scurry into the near by thickets Mato rushed forward trying to stop it before it got away but her wound on her ankle flared up and prevented her from finishing her job. Beowolf got Mato's guard and delivered a blow to Mato's side sending her crashing into the shed, Mato got back up her shoulder wound got bigger from the blow her other wound had healed a little thanks to her slightly developed healing factor she received from Black Rock Shooter but the wound was still a fresh pink color. She rushed forward and tried to end the beowolfs life but it backed off letting her blow hit the floor, her shoulder wound flared up from the sudden movement. The beowolf went on the offensive and slashed down at her from a standing position Mato put her rock cannon up as a blocking mechanism; making the blow push her back she used the momentum and back flipped and shot the beowolf strait between the eyes.

The other members of the pack backed off and ran into the forest but one member stayed behind, the Alpha. Mato turned to face the leader, ignoring her wounds as she charged towards the monster, her sword drawn. Her cannon disappeared as she brought her sword down for a double handed slash, the beowolf was surprisingly fast for its size showing for it as it stepped to the side and dove for Mato's injured leg. It's jaw acted as a clamp as it brought it's jaw down onto Mato's leg, crippling her. It shook it's head violently trying to tear of her leg strait out of it's socket. Mato gripped her sword and slash wildly trying to at least hit the beast, as luck would have it one of her blind swings landed and the creature let her go resulting in her getting tossed into the air and landing with a loud thud in the empty snow. Her legged was covered with searing pain as she tried to stand up but fell back down due to her injured lag not enabling her to stand. The beowolf seeing as his target was crippled move in for the final blow, dashing forward it reared up and attempted to slash at his target.

Mato braced herself for the incoming blow but the strike never came as she was carried away before anything could happen. "What have I told you kid about playing with sharp sticks and dogs" a voice asked no one in particular Mato felt herself being lowered down, standing on her feet she turned around to see who was her savior "Qrow!" Mato said her shock shown all over her face "Yes?" Qrow replied nonchalantly as he turned around to face the alpha grimn, completely ignoring her shock. "Wait what are you doing here" Mato interrogated with a skeptic expression "I saw a certain someone running of into the woods" Qrow responded as he took out his weapon a single sided, white, long sword without a cross guard, Where the cross guard should have been there was a black circle with gears in the middle. It had a hand guard on the bladed side and the handle was red and the blade was decorated with an intricate design.

"Then why did you take so long to get here" Mato asked as she took out her own sword and got into an offensive stance "I had to get a refill of beer" He said as he got into his own battle stance. "Why am I not surprised" Mato said with a roll of her eyes "Enough with the joking, you ready little kid" Qrow asked right before he rushed into battle "I'm older than you think" Mato grumbled as she got into a sprint.

The beowolf slashed at the newcomer but failed as Qrow ducked and delivered as massive slash to the beowolf's side sending it strait to Mato who dropped low and summoned her cannon and fired at the beowolf sending it up into the air where Qrow axe kicked back into the ground where Mato delivered the final blow and sent her sword trough the Alpha beowolfs head. Mato took a shaky step towards Yang but her wounds caught up to her and Mato fell onto one knee "Whoa kid take a break you lost a lot of blood" Qrow said as he gently laid her on the ground before leaving to bandage Yang's wounds. "Are they okay" Mato asked in a raspy voice as she tried to turn onto her side to get a look of the situation "You should not be moving right now" Qrow said as he readjusted her "But I need to know" Mato said stubbornly "They're fine" Qrow reassured as he pulled out a water flask and gave it to Mato to drink "Here drink this" Qrow said as he held the bottle up to Mato's lips and lifted her up to a sitting position "Thanks Qrow" Mato said as she laid her head back down and fell asleep.

"Aw man I am almost out of beer already" Qrow grumbled as he went off to collect a sleeping Ruby from the wagon, but not before he took a swig of his beer from his wine flask.

Mato woke up back in her room back in her house to the sound of three people arguing in the living room but couldn't distinguish who they were. She got out of the comfort of her bed and walked towards the door. Opening the door open a little she peeked out and slowly walked down the hallway towards the noises. Mato peeked into the living room to see what was going on "I'm telling you I'm not going to let you interrogate my daughter just because you want to, Ozpin" Taiyang said slightly annoyed to a man with white hair, glasses and a green neckerchief, with a dark green suit and green pants, belt, and under shirt and a cane.(Basically everything is green) "It's not because I want to interrogate it's because your daughter took down four beowolfs and an Alpha and could be a possible threat" Ozpin replied calmly as he swirled his mug filled with steaming coffee.

"Either way I'm not letting you interrogate my daughter you could traumatize her or make her think she does not belong here" Taiyang said as he snatched the coffee away from Ozpin "Its ok" Mato said as she stepped into the view. "Are you sure?" Qrow asked, finally speaking up "Yes I am sure" Mato said twiddling with her thumbs nervously. "You don't have to do it" Taiyang said to his adopted daughter as he put down Ozpin's coffee to which Ozpin quickly picked up and took a swig out of. "Its for the greater good" Mato said "Ok" Taiyang said "I'm going to head to Ruby and Yang's rooms to see how they are doing" He added as he ambled off toward said rooms.

"So… what now" Mato asked sheepishly, putting on the most innocent face she could muster.

Time skip

"Start talking" Ozpin asked but it sounded more like demand "Um… hi?" Mato said trying not to look at the comically large lamp that shone into her eyes that was placed there by her uncle Qrow "No I meant about how you got those fighting capabilities" Ozpin clarified while adjusting his very classy spectacles "Well I had them for almost as long as I can remember" Mato lied smoothly but didn't forget to add the confused child touch "Are you part of any gangs or factions?" Ozpin asked "No I don't Even know what those are" Mato said putting on the innocent child act "Can't you see she is an innocent child?" Qrow said backing Mato's act "An innocent child that can fight grimn off" Ozpin added there was a pause before he took a sip out of his coffee mug "Qrow please leave us" Ozpin said as he took a seat at the table. Qrow replied with a small grunt and left the room, after the door clicked shut Ozpin turned back to Mato "You've been reincarnated didn't you?" Ozpin asked, his eyes narrowing as soon the words left his mouth "W-wait what are you saying" Mato said her cool cracking as she started to stuttered "Psh there is no way someone could be reincarnated" She scoffed playfully making it even more obvious to Ozpin that his predictions were right.

"I'm right aren't I" Ozpin deadpanned taking another swig from his coffee that seemed to never end. "Naw you're … correct" She said as she slumped in her chair "How did you know?" Mato asked after a few moments of wallowing in defeat. "Well a kid who is extremely smart for her age, can fight off beowolfs, hold conversations with adults, and can cook really well. Sounds like a person who has been reincarnated, don't you think?" Ozpin said his eye brows rising with smugness "Yeah it does" She said "And that brings me to my last question" Ozpin said, standing up "I am the head master of Beacon academy and I have an offer,When you are of age will you agree join Beacon as a student?" Ozpin asked "I'll do it" Mato responded after a moment of silence.

I am so sorry if this is rushed or cheesy but I try to fit everything into at least two or three chapters and if something Is confusing or wrong pls tell me in a review also if you have any ideas please write it in a review also don't forget to stalk this story and favorite it.

OK I am finally done Bye I'm so tired from writing

~SuperWriterIKSuperChessy OUT~


	4. An update of the story

Um guys I have an announcement I may not be able to upload once a week or even upload at all but don't worry I will keep on trying to write the story. The reason why I may not be able to upload is because I have a lot of school work and you know stuff like that I hope you can understand.


End file.
